This invention relates to a safety locking mechanism and, more particularly, to a locking mechanism for a closure assembly in which the condition of the locking mechanism is sensed to control a hazardous operation housed in the closure assembly.
One of the recurring problems in product safety is the need for a safety lock for the door of an enclosure which houses an apparatus or machine whose operation or nature can be hazardous. In the case of a centrifuge, for example, the rotor must be housed within an enclosure so that if one of the swinging buckets or portion of the rotor itself comes loose by breaking or otherwise, it is prevented from flying out under the influence of centrifugal force into the surrounding region possibly injuring or killing any nearby person or persons. Similar safety locks are needed to insure that dangerous chemical processes or areas of high voltages are properly shielded when in operation.
When applied to a centrifuge rotor, the safety locking mechanism must insure firstly that the rotor cannot be started unless the enclosure door or lid is closed and latched. Hence, not only must the closure of the door be sensed, but its latched condition must also be sensed. Conversely, while the rotor is running, opening of the door must be prevented until such time as the rotor slows virtually to a stop. While many mechanisms have been devised over the years to provide appropriate interlocks and safety latching and locking mechanisms, most of these mechanisms have been relatively complex, prone to failure and in many cases, relatively expensive. The locking mechanism should be fail-safe such that in the event of electrical or other power failure, the device will remain locked despite such power failure.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to obviate any of the disadvantages of the prior art of safety locking mechanisms.
Another object of this invention is to provide an improved safety locking mechanism which is of relatively low cost and simple in construction.